Spirit
Spirit is a rare element that occurs in certain universes. Fragmented Universe Spirit is a rare Legendary Element that only exists in two known locations: the Matoran Universe and Akata in the Fragmented Universe. History The Element of Spirit was created early in the history of the Fragmented Universe, during the struggle against the Dark Shadow. It was used to severely lower the Dark Shadow's spirit energy, making her easier to defeat. When the Great Beings set to destroy the element, deeming it too powerful and too dangerous to keep, some of it leaked into the same Protodermis pool that the Matoran creating machines were being crafted from, and Ess-Matoran were rarely made. Species Wielders Matoran In the Matoran Universe, the prefix Ess-'', and are use the colors yellow, white and/or silver. These Matoran are extremely rare, and are in hiding, disguised in elemental colors. *Ess-Matoran represent the Element of Spirit and their armor appear naturally yellow, white and/or silver. Ess-Matoran have a small amount of elemental Spirit energy within them. They also have temporary mental access to the Red Star, where they can interact with the inhabitants of the Star. Both males and females of the element exist. *A Toa of Spirit (often called "Toa of Spirits") have access to the Element of Spirits, allowing him/her to create, control, or absorb Spirit Energy. Their only real limitation is if their Elemental Spirit power runs out, and must wait for it to recharge, however, they can quickly do this by drawing from the Spirit Energy in the air. They also have a unlimited mental access to the Red Star, where they can interact with the inhabitants of the Star. They can only stay there for a short amount of time, lest they risk getting stuck there forever. *A Turaga of Spirit (often called "Turaga of Spirits") possess small traces of Elemental Spirit energy. Unlike the two previous types of the species, they cannot gain mental access to the Red Star. Powers *Creating Spirit Blasts. *Controlling Spirit Energy. **Controlling weak spirts. *Absorbing Spirit Energy. **Absorbing spirits (considered immoral). *Detecting ghosts. *Purifying spirits. *Creating a Spirit Nova Blast. - (Toa exclusive) *Entering mentally into the Red Star. Users *All Ess-Matoran - Limited Spirit Powers, ability to detect ghosts, limited mental access to the Red Star. **Olemus, the only Ess-Matoran in Metru Nui *All Toa of Spirit - Access to all powers associated with Spirit. *All Turaga of Spirit - Limited Elemental Access. *The main species of Akata - Access to all abilities. Trivia *About only three Toa of Spirit are estimated to exist, and only seven Matoran of Spirit are estimated to exist. **No Turaga are confirmed to exist. *The prefix ''Ess-'' is cropped out of the word ''essence, a word often associated with spirit. *Certain powers of this element are inspired by the ability in The Legend of Korra. *This is a Legendary Element. *It is similar to Soul. Cyclic Plane Universe Spirit is an element in the Cyclic Plane Alternate Universe. Species Wielders Matoran *Wa-Matoran represent the element of Spirit. they contain a small amount of Elemental Spirit energy, giving them the ability to sense other beings' auras. *Toa of Spirit possess the elemental power of Spirit, allowing them to twist basic emotions, manipulate morals, and sense Auras of other beings, only limited by the need to wait for Elemental Spirit Energy to recharge after they run out of it. *Turaga of Spirit possess small amounts of elemental Spirit energy Powers *Twisting emotions *Temporarily or permenantly changing natural morals *Viewing and manipulating Auras *Causing insanity *Detecting spirits *Unleashing a Spirit Nova Blast (Toa exclusive) Combinations Any combinations with other elements are unknown, due to the extreme rarity of spirit users. Known Users *All Wa-Matoran *All Toa of Spirit **Unnamed Toa of Spirit **Xalos **Gaxello **Helessei Trivia *It is thought that any creature able to see or manipulate auras has a small portion of spirit energy. Category:Fragmented Alternate Universe Category:Legendary Power Category:Cyclic Plane